


Private Space Invasion

by Lynx_The_Blue_Lion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Office, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shatt, is - Freeform, klance, klangst, lance - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, shiro is a hoe, smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_The_Blue_Lion/pseuds/Lynx_The_Blue_Lion
Summary: The mark of your soulmate is considered to be something special, unique. The first thing you say to your soulmate or the sentence that solidifies your relationship with them, a soulmate the person who has the other half of your soul. written in natural permanent ink, in a style so significantly them. So why was lance's "What The Fuck Is Wrong With You!?" written in angry red writing. You see lance is what's considered socially inept, he dresses strangely and is just a weird guy, he doesn't leave the house much unless he is at school and he manages a social blog for Altea Inc.





	

Lance was like many young adults, he goes to college, shares an apartment with one of his childhood best friends and has a job. Well, there’s one thing that makes Lance different then most. He’s what most people would call 'socially inept'. He doesn't like socializing with many people unless it’s through the blog he manages for Altea Inc. He is clumsy and in the way he socializes unless he is with friends or close acquaintances.

You see when Lance first found out what a Soulmate was he was ecstatic, well at least until he remembered the words imprinted on his wrist, “What The Fuck Is Wrong With You!?” He still loved his Soulmate although he always thought something was wrong with him to make his soulmate say those words. 

He blamed himself for the words imprinted on his wrist, he blamed himself for the things he doesn’t even know he did or if his Soulmate just doesn’t love him. Lance understands how scary it is being destined for one person for the rest of your life, but what does it take for one's Soulmate to say those words.

Ever since Lance was a child those thoughts plagued his mind, they held him back from getting close to people. He thought that if the one person that he is supposed to love and be with the person he is destined to share a life with doesn’t love him, how are are other people supposed to do the same? 

Lance distanced himself from others, he would only open up around his family or his best friends Hunk and Allura. He doesn’t quite understand what made him so close with Hunk and Allura, maybe it was the fact that they shared similar soul marks. Hunk’s soul mark doesn’t say much but what it does say nobody can understand and Allura well… Her’s isn’t much better, it’s a variation of “Ya wanna fuck?” and “I have an undying love for you but someday this won’t work out well.”

Lance has known Hunk and Allura since elementary, they did everything together. They learned how to ride bikes without training wheels together, they went to the beach together, they learned how to swim and surf together, they had sleepovers together, they did everything together and they still do fourteen years later.

Lance lives in Santa Monica, California with Hunk and Allura, Allura lives with her husband Shiro but she comes over and stays at Hunks and Lance's apartment a lot.  
Allura was ‘lucky’ enough to meet her Soulmate early in life, they met when she was 18. They got married a year and a half after they met, Allura was still young and naive, she didn't know what she is going into with marriage. Allura is now 20 and her husband Shiro is 26, their relationship is like any other married couple, they live together, they love each other and like all couples they fight every once in awhile. They make a good couple, well besides the fact that Shiro keeps secrets from Allura.

 

Lance sat on the balcony looking over the city to the beach quietly watching the sunset. Hunk was cooking dinner and Allura was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Allura was staying over with Lance and Hunk for the week because Shiro was out of town on a business trip and Allura doesn't like being alone. 

It was nice spending this time with Allura. It’s not like he doesn’t see her or hang out with her anymore but it’s nice not having Allura worry about being home at a certain time or already having plans so they had to reschedule. It was refreshing being able to hang out with her and Hunk like old times. Nostolgia often hit him hard. 

“Lance, dinner's almost ready.” Allura said quietly making sure not to startle Lance too much, as Allura slowly made her way over to Lance grabbing a thin blanket on her way over to the balcony.

Lance looked over to Allura as she sat down in a chair across from him, She looked over to the beach where Lance was gazing before she started to hum.

“It’s a nice evening huh?” Allura said softly, eyes sparkling as she looked over the city.

“Yeah I hope it warms up soon so we can go surfing again.” Lance said, looking over to the horizon watching the sun’s final descent. When Lance looked over to Allura he noticed something off about her, maybe it was her smile or the way she sat but something was different.

“Is everything alright?” Lance questioned as he watched Allura, her posture tensed as she looked over at him.

“I'm doing okay, it just takes some time getting used to a new apartment though...” Allura said trailing off on the last part of the sentence, Lance doesn't like how she looks, she looked lost in her own world, her mind drifting through problems Lance knew she was keeping from him. 

“Is he treating you well?” Lance asked cautiously, Allura doesn't really enjoy being asked about her relationship but she’s the closest he has to a sister, well besides his actual family. Lance is just looking out for Allura even if it seems like he is nagging her with all his questions. All he wants is for her to be happy, including both Hunk and Allura.

“Yeah, he makes me really happy.” Allura said in a soft whisper, one he can barely hear. Lance looked over to Allura as she has returned her blank stare over the city.

“Alright, if he ever does anything, call me and I’ll kick his ass.” Lance said with a smile, they both know Shiro is incredibly stronger than Lance but Lance knew that a shitty joke like that would lighten the grey mood. 

“Alright, glad I can count on my super macho best friend to come to the rescue whenever I get a splinter in my finger” Allura said with a teasing smile, she herself trying to stray from the subject, her face lit up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Okay that was ONE time.” Lance said through a laugh, looking over to the beach seeing as the sky was now a deep shade of blue, one he knows well as it is his favorite color.

“You called the ambulance Lance, THE AMBULANCE” Allura said through a fit of laughter, the corners of her eyes wrinkling, New York’s City lights stood no chance against Allura’s beaming smile. 

“I was seven! I didn't know what a life or death situation was yet!” Lance said smiling softly as he let the moment sink in, it was just like they were children again no worries about the world or what the future had to bring.

Lance and Allura’s conversation was brought to an end by Hunk calling them in for dinner. Lance cast one last glance over to the deep blue sky the noise of the tide filling his ears as he made his way into the warm apartment heated to protect them from the chilly spring breeze.

Lance washed his hands before he started helping Hunk bring the mouth-watering dinner out to the table while Allura finished setting the table with ornate silverware, making sure to enhance what was already a beautiful table. Once everything was ready, they all sat down at the table, Lance ready to devour the food as his appetite was growing by the second. Lance glanced from dish to dish trying to decipher what each one was.

Lance was able to pick out two dishes he knew but one was different, one dish was one of Lance's favorite, sauteed vegetables and a fresh caesar salad he assumed hunk freshly made instead of buying one of those disgusting pre-packaged salads.

Lance took the dish containing the sauteed vegetables taking a good portion before setting the dish back down reaching for the caesar salad, the great part of hunks cooking besides the taste is that Hunk always makes extra either for leftovers or if there are unexpected guests over.

After taking some of the Caesar salad and passed the dish over to Hunk he reached for the dish containing what he believes to be chicken and took a piece to set on his plate before setting the dish back down.

“Oh my god Hunk this is so good! What is this!?” Lance's eyes lit up when he took a bite of the chicken. It was amazing Hunk always surprises them in great ways such as new recipes or just random gifts whenever he finds convenient.

“Mediterranean Lemon Chicken with a Caesar Salad and Sauteed Vegetables.” Hunk said proudly taking in the surprised and amazed faces of allura and Lance as they continued to eat the chicken.

“Hunk you never cease to surprise me, please never ever stop surprising me this is incredible! I could eat it all and ask for more.” Lance said smile reaching his eyes as he turned his head to glance at Allura when she hummed in agreement. 

“Keep flattering him Lance and just maybe his ego will rival yours.” Allura said looking quite pleased when she saw Lance’s betrayed expression plastered on his face. Her tone laced with amusement. 

“You know what else is big-” Lance begins to say only to get cut off by Hunk and Allura’s united groan, Lance smirked evilly when he decided to continues his sentence. “My d-” Lance was interrupted by the sound of Alluras chair scratching the floor as she got up quickly. Her hands covering her ears as she made her way to the furthest room away from Lance making a repetitive high pitched noise to block out Lance’s laughs coming from the dining room.

 

Lances consequence for making Allura leave like that was doing the dishes, Lance didn’t mind doing the dishes because he grew up in a big household and had to do the dished often. Having something to do like cleaning or messing with something helps Lance feel less homesick than if he was bored and had nothing to keep him distracted from his thoughts. It wasn’t a surprise within the next hour you could walk into the room to see Lance sitting on the top of the couch, braiding Allura’s hair with a face mask on.

Braiding hair is nothing new to Lance, when he still lived with his family he would always braid or style his sister's hair, he would braid their hair for anything from school to weddings. He missed getting the chance to sit down and just play with someone's hair so it was nice sitting with Allura like this and just braiding her hair while she and Hunk played a game on the X-box.

Once Lance finished braiding Allura’s hair and setting it in a princess bun on the top of her head he checked the time seeing it was around 10:30 before he excused himself from his friends to wash off his mask and take a shower, washing off face masks is Lance's least favorite part of his skin care routine because of how long it takes. He didn’t mind it all that much though saying it was one of two face masks he would be using tonight.

When Lance has finished his shower he lazily ran the towel over his skin drying off the extra water left on him from his shower, he grabbed his second towel shortly after and began to wrap his hair up into it so he could apply his night mask without it getting in his clean hair.

After applying his face mask he left the bathroom to say goodnight to his friends and to grab a glass of water so he doesn't have to disturb anybody with getting up in the middle of the night. As he approached the living room he noticed Allura on the phone but no voice coming from it just the constant ring that indicates you’re calling someone.

 

Lance studied her worried expression before deciding if it was a good idea to ask her if she was alright, he decided not to when the person on the other line decided to pick up and he noticed the familiar sound of Shiro on the other end, knowing Allura was occupied, Lance continued to get his glass of water and headed off to his room.

Before turning off his lights and saying goodnight to his cat, he opened up his laptop to check the blog. He checked and replied to all the comments and asks and checked how many followers were gained that day, he posted about what happened during the day and a picture of his Blue, Blue was a five month old Russian Blue, Lance decided to keep her after he found her abandoned on the sidewalk with Hunk’s kitten Goldie.

Closing his laptop gently making sure not to make too much noise to disturb the sleeping cat on the corner of his bed he stood and began to make his way over to his closet to take off his robe and change into something more appropriate for bed. His blue and grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of tight blue boxers, after a final once over of everything he had to do before going to bed he grabbed his eye mask, shut off the light and climbed under his comfortable silk bedding before drifting off into a comfortable sleep, Blue curled up at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is!!! chapter one i'm going to be trying to update every Saturday I have a good friend that is going to be drawing for the fic so those will be put in as soon as possible!!!  
> follow me on Instagram at: b.lue_p.aladin  
> and tumblr at: b-lue-p-aladin  
> also go check out my wonderful editors Instagram and tumblr at horrifyinglylance  
> thank you guys for taking your time to read this fic it realy means a lot!!!


End file.
